Ginny's Sorrow
by book worm597
Summary: The war is over. But now Ginny's alone can she get over her boyfriend's death while helping other people.
1. Memory

Disclaimer: Do you really actually think I own anything. No. I didn't think so. But for anyone who does. I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him.  
  
Ginny Weasley held the box tightly in her hands. So this was the end. Most people would say they had won. But Ginny didn't think so. Others may have won but she had lost everything. She was not the only one though, every Weasly felt the same. At least the remaining ones did. She remembered everything that had happened in the last few weeks.  
  
Flashback  
  
Back in that horrible graveyard, the same graveyard where Lord Voldemort had returned. She watched the others dodging beams of green light. "Ginny! Ginny run!" Someone screamed. She didn't know who. Then Fred pushed her behind a gravestone. "Get away from here Gin, you have to run." They stood up and Fred gave her a small push then turned back. "George!" He screamed a second later. Ginny spun round, just in time to see a beam of green light hit George, who like Sirius had been laughing at Bellatrix Lestrange's attempts, in the chest. He fell back into the stone angel that Harry had sheltered behind in his fourth year, how many people had died since then she wondered, a look much like the look on Sirius's face when he had died plastered on his face forever. "Ginny! Run!" Fred cried, tears shining on his cheeks. This time she ran, but not far. She stopped behind a tree where she could still see and hear everything going on. Screaming. Then four flashes of green light. They had done it, but now how could they get away.  
  
She ran towards her friends, Fred and Ron. But dived behind a grave before they got there. It would be stupid to run into the fight. Even now she knew Harry, her boyfriend, again. At the moment he had Bellatrix Lestrange backed up against a tombstone and then a flash of green light. Harry had got his revenge, but he would pay for it with his life. There were three flashes of green light. One each for Harry, Ron and Hermione. She saw Fred slipping away from the deatheaters, who looked around then thinking their wok was done, disapparated. Ginny ran to Fred passing the bodies of people she loved. "I'm sorry Ginny," He said. "He died fighting like he would wanted to go,"  
  
"He didn't want to go at all!" She screamed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. You know there isn't," Fred glanced at George's body. Flashback Ends  
  
She opened the box and stared at the ring Harry had brought for the day that would never come, their wedding day. She knew that she would never meet anyone like Harry. She remembered the first time she had saw Harry. He had changed so much since then. For a while before he had died, he had no longer been a boy with no idea about the wizarding world but a young, smart man ready to start training to be an auror. Ginny held the box and sobbed wishing for the pain to end.  
  
A/N: Did you like it please review. 


	2. Ceremony

Fred Helps.  
  
The next day she went to her brother, Fred's, joke shop. Fred was still doing well but he didn't seem to care any more. He never smiled or laughed naturally now. Ever since George's death he had acted like part of him was missing. "You know what day it is tomorrow, don't you," She whispered.  
  
"Yeah the ceremony for everyone who died in the battle against you-know- who," Fred scowled.  
  
"You do know we've got to make a speech together?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Fred shouted.  
  
"Well, we have and we have to prepare it now!" Ginny replied sharply. Fred sat down and stared at her. "Go on then," He sighed.  
  
The next day they sat in hard plastic seats that had been put in a corner of the Hogwarts grounds where it had been decided the ceremony should take place. Before they knew it they were being called onto the stage. "Now Fred and Ginny Weasley will say a few words about Ron, Fred, Bill and Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger Harry Potter and Sirius Black," Dumbledore told the crowd. The two Weasleys stood up and climbed onto the stage that had been magiced there. "We would like to speak about our brothers first," Ginny said.  
  
"Firstly George. He as a good man. My business partner and twin. Everybody who knew George will know that he loved to laugh. We were the two biggest pranksters at school. And though his body is gone may his s-s-spirit live on," Fred's voice trembled as he spoke and he blinked back tears. They spoke about Percy and Bill then started on the others.  
  
"The last four go together, they were best friends and brilliant people. Harry always tried his hardest to live up to what people thought of him. Some people may say that was his downfall," Ginny managed a weak smile.  
  
"Ron was always there to help Harry. I know if Harry was here he would say that he got nowhere without his friends. Ron would do anything to help Harry," Fred wiped a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Hermione was the one who always knew which spell to use. She could always tell Harry how to get away by using a spell," Ginny tried not to cry.  
  
"Finally Sirius. There's not a lot you can say about Sirius apart from he was bold and brave. He would kill for Harry and he died for Harry. But that's not the only thing that made him special. What really made him special was his ability to hold on in the darkest of times. He stayed in Azkaban for twelve years and he held on. When e escaped he held on and lived for Harry. Sirius was a truly amazing person," Fred's voice grew stronger as he reached the end of the speech. People applauded loudly. Fred smiled the first true smile since George had died. He and Ginny stepped off the stage. Fred still smiling because something had clicked as he spoke. They had died to make the world a better place and he should not be completely miserable. 


	3. Professor RJ Lupin

I own Harry Potter it was all MY idea! No, no, it's not working. I don't J.K. Rowling does. Chapter 3- Ex-professor R.J. Lupin.  
  
"Come on! Remus open the door and get out here!" Ginny hollered. Fred bashed on the door.  
  
"Open up Lupin!" He screamed.  
  
"Get lost!" Remus shouted back.  
  
"Touchy," Ginny whispered , then much louder "That's nice after all the things we've done!"  
  
"Ex-Professor R.J. Lupin, open the door!" Fred howled "You can't stay in there forever, oh wait he can."  
  
"I'm coming!" Remus replied. He pulled open the door. "Come in,"  
  
"You look terrible!" Ginny gasped.  
  
"It's nearly full moon," he grunted. "Get in." Fred and Ginny rushed into the house to the Sitting room. Everything was perfectly clean and tidy, Fred and Ginny stared around as they sat down.  
  
"I want to know why: 1. You didn't come to the ceremony and do your bit about Sirius, 2. Why you refuse to speak to anyone and 3. Why you hardly go out," Ginny snapped.  
  
"1.I forgot, 2.I do and 3.I don't want to," Remus replied.  
  
"You did not forget!" Ginny barked "Sirius, Harry, Hermione, George and Ron died for us and this is how you repay them! We're all sad you know, but most of us have tried to get on with our lives. Do you think they died so we could sit around and cry?" Remus stared at her for a while apparently thinking over what she had just said. "No, you're I should try to get on with my life. I mean now that people aren't so prejudiced about werewolves there's nothing stopping me. Thanks, Ginny!" He grinned.  
  
"No problem," Ginny replied.  
  
She stared at the ring reliving that fateful night again. It was strange that she was helping people when really she needed help herself. Everyone thought she was over the deaths of those closest to her, she acted like she was. But she wasn't, and probably never would be.  
  
A/N: Love it, hate it? Either way review! That's right review the plotless story by the author who never plots her stories. 


	4. You'll Be in My Heart

Chapter 4- You'll Be In My Heart

I've been ages updating this. Sorry. I don't own anything not the character or the song which is going to be in here somewhere.

Ginny looked at Fred. She had come to tell him about how she felt. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't tell him. She had just helped make him happy she just couldn't bring herself to make him miserable again. 'How can I tell other people to be strong?' she asked herself 'I'm not strong'

"Are you O.K. Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," She answered. They sat in silence for awhile then Ginny sighed "No. I'm not and I don't think I ever will be,"

"Huh?" Fred said surprised.

"You know when I told you to be strong the other day?"

Fred nodded.

"Well I don't think I'm ever going to be strong enough to get over Harry,"

"Why not?" He was looking at her curiously.

"I remember it all the time. I cry every night. I sometimes feel like crying in the daytime when I see something Harry would like."

"You never show it," Fred said amazed.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak," She whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I miss him so much,"

"I know it's hard, Gin. But think about the good memories you have,"

"I'm just so scared I'll forget him one day," she sobbed.

"Ginny you know you'll never forget him. No one can take your memories away, but your memories don't have to make you sad. You can always keep him in mind and think about why you loved him,"

"I just can't all the things I think about are when he died."

"That doesn't need to make you cry, he died fighting. He died so he could save you. He wanted you to live, that should make you happy."

"I guess," Ginny looked at Fred and blinked away the tears.

"As long as you remember him he'll live on. In your heart."

That night Ginny looked at the wedding ring and tried not to remember Harry's death. She laughed as she remembered the story Harry had told her about getting the ring. She carefully took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Harry would always live on in her memories and her heart.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

There. I might do one more chapter about something.


	5. A Talk

A/N: Two words Reviewers Thanks. Now more words. I am putting the lyrics to You'll be in My Heart again because I like it. And felt like doing it again. Read on

Chapter 5- A Talk

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Have you ever heard a joke so many times you forgot why it was funny, then you think about it in a new way and its funny again? That's what Harry's life had become to Ginny she had thought about it as sad for so long she had forgot what was good about it then she tried to think of it as good then the greatness of Harry Potter had came back to her.

"Hi, Ginny," Fred said, looking up from his paperwork. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," She answered, "have you ever thought I should find another boyfriend?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Fred stared at her. She blushed.

"Just wondering," Ginny muttered.

"Why did you want to know?" Fred demanded.

"I was just thinking about it and thought I should maybe try and find someone," She was bright red now.

"Do you want another boyfriend?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I guess."

"Would you love them or just use them as a replacement for Harry?"

"I don't know. Actually the second one and that wouldn't be right."

"No. Gin, you'll find the right person. You just have to wait to for them to find you. And wait for you to get over Harry."

"You're right,"

"Course I am!" Fred grinned "What did you expect?" They sat together for a while not talking. Only the sound of Fred's quill scratching on the parchment broke the silence. Finally Fred spoke "Lets go for a walk,"

"O.K. Where to?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see."

They walked out of Fred's house and onto the street. "Where we going?"

"Through the village,"

"Then?"

"Then you'll see." They walked through Newburn looking around at the houses and small shops. Both were quite happy to walk in silence. They both had lots to think about. When they got to the other side of the village Fred pointed to a large fence. "There," he said.

"The park?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Fred answered. He knew it was going to be hard for Ginny, Harry used to love walking through that park and she had avoided it since he died. She carried on towards it nervously. As they walked through the gate Ginny suddenly smiled. "Harry used to love it here, so I do too,"

A/N: I don't think there's going to be many more chapters to this!


	6. Music

A/N: Thanks reviewing people! Won't keep you waiting, read on!

Ginny entered her house an hour later still grinning. She walked into her room and opened the cupboard. "Here goes," She muttered. She had decided she was going to go through Harry's CD collection which she had locked away after he had died.

She put the box on the coffee table and pulled the lid off. She sneezed the moment she opened it as the CDs had been sitting in a cupboard collecting dust. She stared at them they were the only muggle invention Harry liked. She pulled a handful out and looked at them. Oasis, Travis, Coldplay, dashboard confessional? What was this? As lovers go? Curious Ginny put the disc in the stereo. It blasted it out.

She said "I've gotta be honest   
You're wasting your time if you're fishing around here."   
And I said, "You must be mistaken  
Cause I'm not foolin'. This feeling is real."  
  
And she said, She said "You've gotta be crazy  
What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?"   
You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion.  
But I swear that you've got me all wrong  
All wrong, all wrong. and you've got me."  
  
I'll be true, I'll be useful. I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear and I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through  
This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes   
This is telling me what's the sense in waiting?  
  
And I said "I've gotta be honest  
I've been waiting for you all my life  
For so long I thought I wasn't gonna settle down  
But just seeing you makes me think twice  
  
And being with you here makes me sane  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side  
You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion.  
But are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?  
Tonight, tonight, you've got me   
  
I'll be true, I'll be useful, I'll be cavalier  
I'll be yours, my dear. and I'll belong to you  
If you just let me through   
This is easy as lovers go  
So don't complicate it by hesitating  
And this is wonderful as loving goes  
This is telling me what's the sense in waiting?

She smiled to herself realising that Harry had bought it when they had started dating and she was confused as to why he picked her rather than any other girl. "I told you how silly I thought it was when you started playing so loud. I still think it's stupid!" She said to the ceiling. She stopped the CD and looked around. "Great! I'm talking to someone who's dead. I'm supposed to be getting other his death not going back to pretending he's alive," She muttered


End file.
